Not that I care
by kawaiiRi
Summary: America/Iceland. When the two see England and Norway together, they decide to do a little catching up. NO FLAMES please.


**AN: Ummm I really have no idea why I decided to make this story. I just saw this Norway/England & America/Iceland fan art and well...this was the result. Also my first collab with my cousin.**

**_Not that I care_**

_America's P.O.V._

"Hey, the bunny's actually cute."

It sounded like a perfectly normal sentence, by all means. Even the grammar was perfect. I'm sure any English teacher would agree with me. And then _this _came along.

"Of course it is! It is the flying green mint bunny!"

Norway's and England's voices were happy, laughing, and loud. Norway gently patted the soft fur of the bunny. England was stroking the unicorn's mane. This would be the viewpoint from their eyes and certainly not to someone else's.

As their laughter resounded, a smaller boy sat in the background of the scene.

But it would be more proper to say that it was actually a man who was sitting behind the scene, because this person was definitely "grown-up" but most of all, because this person was actually America.

Now what would this hero be doing listening in to the conversation?

He hadn't meant to at all. He had better things to do, like going to McDonald's for instance. It was time to get that hamburger! But when he saw England talking to the air again, he thought that this was just another "england's-talking-to-himself-again" day. What really got him in was when he heard a second voice who was joining in the conversation.

"...they can't beat my trolls though."

There was a part of him that got too curious for it to be denied.

As he peeked through the wall, he saw a man with light blond hair and blue eyes who was...talking to the air as well.

_Hey I think I know this dude. Isn't he...England's weird friend?_

America was pretty sure he remembered it. You didn't just see two people talk to the air and not remember it.

Especially when they get too close, that it doesn't look like they're talking.

_Iceland's P.O.V._

Hearing Norway laugh was always a pleasure for Iceland. It was good to know that his..."brother" was happy and finally opening up a bit. Now the reason for his laughter...this called for an investigation.

Iceland knew that his brother was a "mysterious" man with few words to say. He'd known it ever since...forever.

Seeing him with England was a bit...surprising to say the least. He would've expected Norway to open up to someone else-maybe one of the Nordics (particularly Denmark).

He should've felt happy that there was finally someone he could talk to about what he sees. Even he never quite understood the concept of the trolls and fairies.

So...why was he feeling so blue?

_America and Iceland's P.O.V._

As it turned out, they were both listening in to the conversation. Now they started one of their own.

"It seems those two are getting along really well aren't they?"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

This was something new. America not being able to talk much that is. Iceland was trying to think up of a way to break the ice, before either of them said something extremely awkward.

In the end, he didn't need to.

"Hey Iceland?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"D'you wanna come over my place sometime?"

"What...?"

Iceland couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was America actually hitting on him?

"You know...to strengthen American-Icelandic relations. It could be a trivial matter to the Congress...right now of course, but it wouldn't hurt to squeeze that into the senate meetings right?"

Iceland had to stiffle a laugh with that. Using words such as "trivial", "congress" and "senate"...

_...Now that I think about it, he was the first one to recognize my independence right?_

"Hey America...I guess I'll take up on your offer."

* * *

**Okaaay maybe we put a little too much fluffy-fluffy ness/(uhm) sadness stuff, but (hey) we tried. I had to research a bit on the America-Iceland relations (there wasn't much though), so that's when I thought of the ''independence'' line Iceland said. If you wouldn't mind, please leave a review for this story. Thank you! UvU**


End file.
